


Fucking Your Husband In A Field

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, No Plot, PWP, They are married, let them fuck in a field, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Dick and Curt fuck in a field.
Relationships: Richard Big/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fucking Your Husband In A Field

Dick plans a surprise for Curt for their six-month anniversary. Six whole months of wedded bliss and Dick has not regretted a day of it for even a second. He drags a grumpy Curt out of bed at the ungodly hour of 10:30 am. He leads Curt to the large field behind their house, where he has a picnic set out for the two of them. 

Curt is so touched that his husband would do something like this for him. He pulls the taller man down into a kiss. As much as Dick wants to kiss his back, he has worked really hard on setting this up and would hate for it to go to waste. 

The two of them spend the next hour or so feeding each other and passing lazy kisses back and forth, almost in a competition to see who will give the last kiss. 

When it comes time for dessert, Dick pulls out a fresh-baked apple pie and some hand made whipped cream. He cut's a slice for Curt and puts a healthy serving of whipped cream on it before passing it to Curt. The spy looks at this man in aw, completely blown away by how much he loves this man. 

Curt gets a devious idea. He dips his finger in the whipped cream, smears it on Dick's nose, and then runs away, laughing. Dick chases after him and catching him much too quickly, meaning Curt let him catch up, tackling him to the ground. They wrestle for a bit before Dick pins the spy, holding his wrists above his head and his legs on either side, straddling his husband. 

The two of them just look at each other for a few seconds. Dick takes in the way Curt's chest is heaving due to exertion and the look in his eyes that he recognizes immediately.

Lust. 

Dick ducks his head down and captures Curt's lips with his own with a hungry kiss. Curt eagerly kisses back and hooks his legs around Dick and pulls him closer. Their cock's brush against each other through their pants, and Curt lets out to most obscene moan Dick has ever heard. The kiss breaks and they're both breathing heavily.

"Dick, please..." Curt says in a breathy voice, squirming beneath him. 

"What is it darlin?" He going to make Curt his words like a big boy and ask for what he wants. 

"I need you inside of me. Please." How could Dick refuse such a sweet request like that? He kisses Curt again and transfers both of Curt's hands to being held with one of his.

With his newly freed hand, he reaches down between them and unbuttons Curt's pants, yanking them down. He grabs his husband's cock, which is positively dripping with pre-cum, and Curt's back arches up against the ground. 

He strokes it a few times before letting go of the hard member, ignoring Curt's whine of disappointment to reach into his pocket and pulling out the small packet of lube he has there. He pulls his own pants down, finally breaking the kiss to rip the packet open with his teeth. 

"God Dick, I need you so much. You're so perfect, so good to me. I need you, please." Curt babbles on as Dick covers his dick with a layer of lube before reaching between Curt's legs. He grabs the base of the small plug from where it's nestled between his ass cheeks and yanks it out. 

Curt doesn't even have time to miss having it inside him before Dick slams his cock in with one deep, powerful thrust. Curt gasps, unable to even moan. 

Dick jackhammers in and out of Curt, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. Dick looks down at his husband who's eyes are clenched shut and who's head is thrown back in pure ecstasy. 

"You look so beautiful like this darlin. Spread out beneath me, thinking of nothing but my cock. Are you close?" Curt nods his head furiously and Dick moans. He attaches his lips to Curt's neck, sucking what he knows will be beautiful hickies into the pale skin. He pulls back just enough to speak, his breath brushing across Curt's skin and making him shiver. 

"Cum for me, darlin." Almost as if that's what he'd been waiting for, Curt cum's with a silent scream. Dick feels his husbands seed splash across his stomach and feels him tighten around his cock. Dick's orgasm follows shortly behind, and he fills Curt up with his cum.

The two of them lie there for a moment, coming down from their orgasms. Dick let's go of Curt's wrists, and Curt wraps them around Dick, pulling him that much closer. Curt kisses him softly. 

"I love you." He whispers against Dick's lips.

"I love you too darlin."


End file.
